


Light That Never Came

by Perilfirewolf



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilfirewolf/pseuds/Perilfirewolf
Summary: What if Mike never survived defecting from Kain? What if he gave his life to make sure as many people got to evacuate as possible?This is a headcanon the burners fighting for the legend of Mike Chilton never having met him, (Aside from chuck). Founded and lead by Chuck and Julie in his memory after learning his sacrifice.I don't know if this has been done, or if I even did it well but here you go. Please be nice to my baby.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Light That Never Came

The scare crow stood as a reminder that the people of deluxe where not entirely a lost cause, and that they where just as capable as the residents of motor City to be sickened my the work of Abraham Kain. If anyone questioned it Julie would gladly testify, even the deepest could learn how wrong everything about deluxe and Kain's goals where.The simplistic cross wearing a blue and white Kainco cadets coat with the collar pipes stood above the wreakage of homes and old shop fronts. A reminder of a martyr protecting motorcity from Kain.

It was Mike's first mission as an elite, he had built his way up through the cadets since he was 14. This was the first time he would be leaving deluxe down into the desolate motorcity beneath. It was a simple task, over see some demolition on the outskirts for a Kainco project, he was assured they were abandoned so Mr. Kain was going to repurpose the land. And it was all a lie, his entire life he thought he was on the good side, believed that Kainco was for all the people, all lies.

He gave the order to start the countdown for the wreckers and looked up at the buildings, then he saw it, a young kid in one of the windows quickly pulled aside but someone else. He looked around at the other buildings and windows, there were people in nearly all of them! This was not in the mission briefing, they said it was completely abandoned. He called off the countdown and opened the com to Kain, his intentions were to have whoever made the false report charged, then evacuate the Tennant's to proceed, that was not what happened. Kain didn't care about any of the people he would be killing, or the homes he was destroying.

Mike would not be part of it, despite the shock of his entire belief system crumbling around him he shut Kain down and broke away from the soldiers to warn the people in the buildings. But Kain's men worked faster, so he dove in, he made sure people stayed in groups and didn't panic, tried to keep them organized while keeping the foot soldiers off of them. He got between those frozen in fear and sudden death whenever he could. He brought this on them, he would protect them from his mistake to the best of his ability. He noticed a clearing a ways away from the chaos people seemed to be grouping in, he led his most recent rescue and went back into the fray.

He began to feel thankful it was only a small gathering of houses, the amount of people he led out where less and less. He was exhausted from dodging rubble and fending off Kain's soldiers, his senses were weakened and adrenaline had made his judgement fuzzy. He was walking carefully through the wreckage looking for survivers and strays to direct to the group, everything had gone quet assuming Kain's men had finished and were ordered back to base. He heard a someone scream for help and immediately took off in the direction without a single thought, he realized too late the cranes hidden behind the still half standing buildings and the soldiers lying in wait for him.

Kain's hologram appeared and ordered the guards to grab him, his exhaustion made him unable to defend himself, he boldly told Kain that he would never fight for him again no matter what he did. Kain assured Mike he was well aware of that, he knew too much anyway, so instead of leaving him to get in Kainco's way he was going to take care of him now. That was when the blonde cadet that came down with them walked up and placed a gun to his head, of course he struggled, told the cadet he didn't have to do this but it didn't matter, Kain gave the order and everything went black. Mike Chilton was dead , Kain denounced him as a traitor that day but never explicitly stated his fate.

The community returned after they were sure Kainco's people where gone, to retrieve belongings and lay to rest any dead. The cadet that had saved many of them was burried and his coat hung on the tallest pile of ruble, from then on anyone from that community vowed to be a little betterto deluxe refugees, they saw first hand what they were truly risking as well as what they where capable of in empathy and compassion. The story spread like wildfire, reaching anyone who would listen, the Deluxe cadet who gave his life for his morals standing against Kain face to face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism. I'm sorry to your feels but I'm actually pretty proud of this so far. 
> 
> Should I post the other chapters when I finish them?


End file.
